


Untold memories

by Red_CELEBRATION



Series: This time we'll go together [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom hearts Unchained X - Fandom, kh - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Might want to either finish the game or watch the videos on youtube, Spoilers, implied Venphra, may be ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_CELEBRATION/pseuds/Red_CELEBRATION
Summary: Promises will not be broken by the bloodshed of war.                                                                Together we’ll go.                                                   We’ll escape to the world outside.                                           See with our own eyes how beautiful the world can be.                                    So we’ll take each other’s hands and walk along this starry path.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I quoted the game by using Everglow's KH Unchained X video and another video for the Foretellers and the ending, but that's about it. As you all know I don't own KH though I just wish they would release KH 2.8 faster, but perfection takes time. I hope you all enjoy the story. I had lots of fun writing it. Sorry if any of them seem OOC, it has been awhile since I've played KH.
> 
> PS: I recommend listening to Ventus' theme during the beginning and then the Tales of Berseria main theme near the end. It sounds better that way~

_ Do you know the story of the three X-blade wielders? _

_ It is said that they lived in a world made of dreams. _

_ A place of eternal day break. _

_ Neither day, and neither night approached. _

_ Lush greenery painted the hills and dandelions grew free and wild. _

_ Children smiled and competed for the position of first. _

_ Five masters each held a union of their own. _

_ The proud went to Ursus. _

_ The prosperous went to Unicornis. _

_ The cunning went to Vulpeus. _

_ The wise went to Anguis. _

_ And the intuitive went to Leopardos.  _

_ Each union held their own strengths and for a time it seemed well. _

_ However there was a sixth master. _

_ One with no union. _

_ One not chosen by the key. _

_ One that was meant to simply observe. _

_ Of the six masters two were brothers, but there was a third. _

_ One not chosen to be a master. _

_ For it is he who is the lost Dandelion. _

_ The first of the X-blade wielders _

_ The survivor of the Keyblade war.  _

_ ….Aeonian....  _

_ The time for sleep has finally come to an end. _

_ When you wake up what kind of world will it be? _

_ Will the world reflected in your eyes be the one you wanted to see? _

_ “You are the one who will decide.” _

* * *

 

Blue eyes open amidst the darkness, the light of a new morning shines through a window. Soft blonde hair lay in a disheveled manner and the boy no older than twelve stared at the ceiling of his room in discontent. He didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to see anybody, not his friends, and  _ definitely _ not his brother. He was still angry and was not in a position to forgive him just yet, at least not until he stops arguing with their older brother. He sighs and runs his fingers through his short spiky hair.

 

He remains lying in bed for a few more moments before Chirithy appeared. “Are you not going to get up today? Everybody’s waiting for you, Ven.”

 

Ven breathes in then sighs. He looks at Chirithy for a moment before turning his gaze to the window, the sun was beginning to shine brighter signally that it was currently somewhere between ten and eleven. Ven kicked his feet back and forth before going on to softly say, “I suppose I should get going...Gula’s supposed to have a meeting with the other Foretellers today.”

 

 Chirithy nods, and for a minute there was silence. “...Are they still fighting?” Ven, currently changing, makes a nonverbal response of ‘yes’.

 

 “Yeah, Gula’s still pretty mad about Luxu never coming home after finding the Master. Then to add fuel to the fire Luxu’s refused to share any information with him about the Master and stuff. Overall it’s just a pain being in a room with either of them.” Ven sighs while putting on his shoes, “I just don’t understand  _ why _ Gula can’t be happy that Luxu-nii is back,” he mumbles and frowns sadly.

 

Chirithy hops quietly and places a hand on Ven’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. Just give them time. It has been quite some time since you’ve all been a family after all. You all probably just need some time to readjust.”

 

Ven looks up and smiles softly, “Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s just…”

_ Darkness...rain _

_ Blood on his hands… _

_ He stands surrounded in a field of keyblades... _

_ Piles of bodies overlapping… _

_ Blood and rain staining the ground… _

_ A bright light overhead… _

_ “.... … … .. “ _

“ _ Ven! Ventus!” _ A voice was calling for him...Chirithy?

 

He blinks away his thoughts and smiles sheepishly, “I’m sorry. What were you saying Chirithy?” Chirithy watches him silently and Ven stares back, his blue eyes wide and trustful. Chirithy shakes his head, “I was trying to tell you that Ephemera and Skuld are back.”

 

Ventus’ eyes lit up at the names of his two closest companions. “ _ They are!? Why didn’t you say so earlier!” _

 

Almost at an inhuman speed Ven was rushing out the window, dragging Chirithy by the small cream cape he always wore, and jumped. Chirithy used to Ventus’ somewhat reckless and dangerous stunts simply sighed and hoped for the best. Though it may have been unnecessary considering that Ventus did this so often and never got hurt. How that was possible Chirithy was unsure, but it seemed that Ventus always had luck on his side.

 

No matter what danger the young keyblade wielder was in luck was always on his side. However Chirithy couldn’t help but wonder if that luck came with a certain price. Chirithy shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn’t afford to let pessimistic thoughts rule over him. Ventus needs him to be the funny one, the one he could rely on to cheer up his dark mood. Afterall between them Ventus was already as pessimistic as they came.

 

Chirithy notices immediately the decrease in speed. He picks his gaze up from the ground and up towards Ventus. Chirithy looks at Ventus worriedly, “Ven, is something wrong?”

 

Ventus stops completely. Chirithy waits patiently for Ventus to speak, knowing the boy often trusted him with everything. “It’s just…,” Ventus chewed his bottom lip nervously. It was then that Chirithy recalled a certain event that had happened just recently a few days back.

* * *

_ The slamming of the front door echoed throughout the room, Ventus stared at the kitchen counter his eyes glossy yet no tears fell from his eyes. Chirithy stepped out from behind the staircase softly asking, “Are you okay Ven?” _

 

_ Ventus jumped up and sniffled. He rubbed his hand over his eyes , tiredly answering, “Yeah, I’m okay Chirithy. Gula’s just having an off day today.” He turned around a bright smile on his face, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. _

 

_ Chirithy fiddled with his bag, “Are you sure?” Chirithy pressed Ventus knowing that boy himself wasn’t okay. Ventus chuckled, his voice sounded hoarse. _

_ “‘Course I am Chirithy! Come on, let’s go see if Skuld and Ephemera are back yet.” He held out his arms for Chirithy to hop into which Chirithy did with glee. He liked it when Ventus carried him, but there was more to it than just Chirithy having fun. _

 

_ The pair walked out of the house taking their time to enjoy the view. Ventus smiled, “It never get’s old does it, Chirithy.” It came out more of a statement rather than a question, but even so Chirithy agreed.  _

 

_ It took longer than usual to get to the Unicornis’ union area since Ventus had decided not to take any shortcuts this time. Unfortunately for Ventus it seemed that neither Skuld or Ephemera had returned just quite yet. It was  as they were walking away that they overheard the members speaking. _

 

**_“Why are Skuld and Ephemera even bothering to hang around that Leopardis runt?”_ **

 

**_“Who knows, maybe they pity him or something. I mean it’s not like the kid has any real friends.”_ **

 

**_“Hmm, maybe. Still, he’s only weighing Skuld and Ephemera down. He’s dead weight compared to them.”_ **

 

_ Ventus’ breathing hitched. Chirithy looked up and saw the barely contained tears in those cerulean mixed blue eyes. Chirithy’s mood plummeted. The point of coming out here was to cheer Ventus up, not make him sadder. Chirithy wanted desperately to shout at the keyblade wielders that called Ventus ‘Dead-weight’ because that was definitely not true at all! Unfortunately Ventus had chosen to run and the rest was history. _

* * *

 

Chirithy hops onto Ventus’ shoulders, “Ven,” he starts softly, “You can’t believe the words of some jealous Unicornis members. They don’t know you, _and they are_ **not** _Skuld or Ephemera_.” Ventus shifted hesitant to believe Chirithy’s words. He knew that what Chirithy was saying was true, but there was that pit of doubt that refused to let him believe Chirithy entirely. Chirithy noticed, _‘he always notices’_ thought Ventus humorously, and sighed.

 

“If you’re really so bothered Ven why not just ask Skuld and Ephemera yourself?” As Ventus parted his lips to answer ‘why’ he couldn’t do that  it was then that a certain matching duo made their appearance.

 

A boy of about fourteen years with curling silver hair, mischievous ocean teal eyes, and a large grin walking along side a girl with long raven blue hair, straight bangs, and honey brown eyes. Both wore a black coat and a white shirt underneath, but where the boy wore light beige traveling pants and a red black patterned scarf the girl wore a dark grayish blue skirt with a studded belt and smaller pink belts around her arms and boots. The pair stood in front of Ventus and Chirithy watching and waiting for one  of the two to speak.

 

Ventus shifts awkwardly and whistles. He refused to meet either of his friend’s eyes. Chirithy shakes his head while both Ephemera and Skuld glance at each other to make sure both were on the same page. Carefully as to not arouse suspicion from the younger boy the two situated themselves for a surprise attack. Chirithy had jumped into the air the moment he saw Skuld behind Ven. Chirithy’s jump had momentarily distracted Ven which gave them the perfect opportunity to strike.

 

“Now, Ephemera!”

 

“On it!” 

 

Together they lunged at the young blonde stunning him, and that was his downfall. Had he reacted in time to dodge perhaps he could have avoided the consequences of his actions. His punishment _ the Tickle torture _ . 

 

“ _ No! Eph-! Stop! Noohahaha! Stoaaahhhppphaha!” _ Ephemera grins at Skuld who grins back at him. She had taken to sneaking behind Ventus and tickling him at his sides. Ephemera had taken the direct approach and tickled Ventus around his neck and anywhere else the blonde was ticklish at. The two began a switch, one would tickle his left while the other would tickle his right before switching. 

 

Poor Ventus knowing this attempts to get away but fails as both Skuld and Ephemera cage him in between them. Gasping for breath Ventus giggly chokes out a weak, “ _ I...hehe...Surr-hehe-ender...hehehe! Sto-hehe-p! Pwheehese!” _

 

Honey brown and ocean teal meet.

 

“Hmm, what do you think Skuld? Think we should let him go?”

 

Skuld smirks, “I don’t know, maybe Ephemera.”

 

Ventus heaves for breath, “I’ll do anything! JUST stop please!” He had such a bright smile on his face that Chirithy was almost tempted to tell Skuld and Ephemera to stop, but after seeing Ventus glum for nearly a week he decided to let both Unicornis members decide whether or not let him go.

 

Cerulean mixed eyes met with ocean teal and honey brown. There were tears at the corner of his eyes from laughter which plus a pouty face made the duo feel just a tad bit guilty. However they were nothing if not resistant to Ventus’ pouty face...at least Skuld was.

 

Ephemera looked away quickly, “Gah! Not the pouty face Ven!” Ven tilted his head. Curse his innocence.

 

“ _ Ephemera! Resist the power of cuteness!” _ Skuld resumes in tickling Ventus causing him to squirm in another attempt to get away.

 

_ “Skuld,” _ Ventus whines at the older ravenette. 

 

Skuld closes her eyes, “I will not fall into your trap of cuteness Ven!”

 

Ventus gapes like a fish, “ _ I AM NOT CUTE!” _

 

Skuld stops and pauses and proceeds to stare blankly at Ven. Ephemera shook his head as well as Chirithy. Ventus groaned, “Why am I the cute one? Skuld’s a girl so she should be the cute one!”

 

Ephemera would have laughed had Skuld not directed her glare at him. Skuld, who had released Ventus from her grasp leaving Ephemera to hold him, places her hands on her hips and answers Ventus’ question.

 

“The answer is very simple Ven.”

 

Ventus arches his brow, “If it is then would you mind sharing since apparently I didn’t get the memo.”

 

Skuld huffs, “I’ll gladly share with you the reason why you have to be the cute one.” Skuld turns away to dig into her automatic wardrobe. Within an instant she’s holding up four different shirts.

 

One said in pink print:  **I’m the sassy one**

Another in white said **: I’m the mean one**

The third in blue said:  **I’m the innocent one**

And finally the fourth one in green said:  **I’m the cute one** .

 

Ventus stared for nearly a minute of silence before shouting, _ “That makes no sense at all Skuld!” _

 

Skuld huffs and looks away pouting. “Well it makes sense to me and everybody else so there!” Ventus groans and looks up to Ephemera for help. Ephemera smiles and shakes his head.

 

“Just agree with her Ven! You’re outnumbered three to one.” Almost immediately Ventus was looking at Chirithy in betrayal.

 

“You too Chirithy!?”

 

Chirithy nods, “Sorry Ven, but it’s true.”

 

“Gwugh! You guys are impossible!” Despite his protests and annoyance Ventus smiles. Ephemera and Skuld grin.

 

“There we go.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Skuld raises her hand to her lips chuckling softly. “What Ephemera means is that it’s nice to see you smiling again.”

 

Ventus blinks and looks up to the sky, “I didn’t realize that-”

 

Ephemera moved so that he was staring directly at Ventus, “Stop right there. Today you, me, Skuld, and Chirithy are going to have fun. Meaning no more pessimism, got it Ven?”

 

Ventus blinks and opens his mouth ready to argue that he was not pessimistic, but stops and instead smiles. “Fine, you win. No more sad thoughts for today.”

 

Ephemera grins, “One day I’m going to get you to change that ‘today’ into ‘forever’.”

 

Ventus chuckles, “Well if that does happen I’ll be sure to treat you to sea-salt ice-cream for the rest of my life.”

 

Ephemera’s jaw drops, “ _ Ventus! You’re not pulling me my leg about that are you? Please tell me you aren’t!” _

 

Ventus laughs and gives his friend an impish grin. “Who knows. I guess we’ll just have to wait to see won’t we?” He pushes himself free from Ephemera’s grip and runs before Ephemera understands what was happening.

 

Once he did he began chasing after the younger blonde. Skuld and Chirithy follow slowly after the two.

 

“Hey, Chirithy.”

 

“Yes, Skuld?”

 

“Do you think this can last?”

 

Chirithy stops, “What do you mean?”

 

“It’s just that I worry sometimes. The rest of the Unicornis members are upset that we’re hanging out with Ventus, and Ephemera’s caught Master Gula and Ventus arguing about his friendship with us. Sometimes I wonder…”

 

“Skuld,” Chirithy says her name softly. “It’s not up to the others to decide whether or not you, Ephemera, and Ventus should be friends. Don’t let others influence your choices. Have confidence in yourself.”

 

Skuld takes a deep breath then exhales. “Thanks Chirithy! I really needed that!”

 

Chirithy nods, “That’s what I’m here for. Feel free to talk me if you start feeling pressured by others ever again.”

 

Skuld smiles, “I’ll remember that. Thanks Chirithy.”

 

Chirithy smiles back humor tinged on the corners, “Like I said that’s what I’m here for.”

* * *

“Hehe, I guess you did.”

_ “He wasn’t supposed to get hurt!” _

_ “Skuld, I...I’m sorry! I don’t know what happened! One moment we were-” _

_ “Stop! Just stop! I should never have left you two to go out on your own. I should have sent someone else to help him. ...I shouldn’t have trusted you…” _

* * *

 

You smiled at me and said…

_ “Let’s be friends! My names Ephemera. What’s yours?” _

_... _

Step, dodge, duck. Scream.

Dull blue eyes that screamed in agony begging for salvation.

Grunt, “I...will  **_NOT LET YOU PASS!_ ** ”

Slash, “That’s okay,” the voice was like an icy flame, “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

...

When we are older maybe you’ll understand it’s enough when I say so and maybe some things are that simple…

_ “Chirithy why does my heart hurt…?” _

_ … _

Each step was a step closer to the light. So blinding, so painful, so...desperate.

He stops in front of the silver pedestal,a white book with black markings blew open before him.

When you walk away you don’t hear me say,

...

_ “Ventus! Stop!” _ Chirithy stood behind Ven worry etched over his face.

Ventus stills and mechanically moves his head so that he was staring at Chirithy. He wore a look similar to that of one who has lost his will to live. “I’m sorry Chirithy...It’s too late.” A flash of light released from the book turns his world white. 

...

It’s hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless the warnings the future doesn’t scare me at all. Nothing’s like before.

_ “...Maybe next time...we can be happy just like before…” _ Ventus closes his eyes the pain was unbearable, but he had to make it through. Even if it hurt so much that he wanted to disappear, because this pain was nothing compared to what his friend-no, his most important person was going through.

**“The price is steep. One thing for the price of many. Though I wish you not harm your wish will cause much pain to you and those around you. Your memories may hide, but if bonds made be an unbreakable connection they will return to you one day. So, for now I ask these things of you for your wish:**

**-Do not reveal yourself to anyone**

**-Be my knight**

**-My hands, my eyes, my voice, my vessel**

**And finally, Be happy. Find happiness, especially with the one whom you gave yourself to me for.**

**Until the next time Ventus Aeonian, My swift wind returning to timeless bonds.**

**For destiny is forever now set in motion.**

Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. You smiled at me and said, 

_ “This time, Let’s go together.” _

* * *

 

**“I’m taking he went through with it then.”**

 

She said nothing, merely holding the body of the young boy securely within her arms. The man waited before resuming.

 

**“What will you do with him?”**

 

She rose carefully balancing so as to not disturb the sleeping child. In slow careful steps she began to walk away.

 

**“You can’t hide you know! They will find him! What are you going to do when they do find him,** **_and_ ** **find out that you knew?”**

 

She stopped,  **“They won’t. Not until it’s too late.”**

 

The man gritted his teeth,  **“You don’t know that.”**

 

She looked back,  **“I do.”**

She continued to walk away only to hide the moment the sound of approaching feet came into hearing. She hid behind a tree and watched as a group of four rushed in the direction she had come from. Two dressed in black, one in white, and the other in yellow. She closed her eyes,  **“It’s too late, don’t you see,”** her gaze drifted towards Ventus. The group passed yet she still had yet to move. She waited.

 

Within the next few minutes more people came rushing in the same direction another in white, one in pink, one in brown, and one in blue. She watched with dim eyes as they left and once they were gone she continued on her way.  **“It’s going to start soon. Soon the beginning of the end will come and only four of you will escape this dream turned nightmare.”**

 

Else where an orb of darkness began to take form. 

 

The bells began to toll.

* * *

 

He opens his eyes, the darkness was all around. The sounds of clashing metal rang loud in his ears. The rain batters his open wounds soaking him to the bone. Faces came and passed, people he knew, strangers he had never meet, they all began blending together. He wraps his arms  around himself, and shivers, he hugs his weapon to his chest as if it would protect him. 

 

They step towards him shouting, they try to kill him. 

 

_ “ I thought I told you that you were disqualified!” _

_ “Such a will power...I want it for my own Union.” _

_ “That’s why right here, right now I will erase you. Sooner or later you’ll become a menace.” _

One .

_ “I am sorry for dragging you into this… _

_ At the least, I’ll send you off in a nice way…” _

_ “Leave to Gula...He trained a good one…” _

_ “Live on…” _

Two .

No… Don’t go…

_ “You… _

_ You will be dismissed quietly.” _

_ “You’ve come a long way… _

_ You were so close, so close, Keyblade bearer…” _

Three .

_ “Oh, so we can do it then, right?” _

“!”

_ “Yeah, this is a battlefield afterall.” _

_ … _

_ “Whoa, you’re tough! _

_ If I’m going to have to actually put in real effort to stop things getting sketchy, I’ll pass. _

_ “Well, maybe we’ll meet again somewhere.” _

‘Farewell.’

‘Wait! Don’t leave..!’

Four .

_ “You…” _

“I was looking for you. Why are you here Master Ava? In order to avoid the battle, you..

Huh?”

_ “Prepare yourself.” _

“What happened…?”

_ “I said to prepare yourself!” _

…

“Why…”

_ “There are some secrets you must never know… _

_ You too-please, leave here, with the Dandelions…” _

“Master Ava..”

Five.

 

She leaves soon after. He falls to the ground all the while the battle continues on around him. The people ignore him thinking him to be another corpse. Bit by bit blades of all kinds surround him until it begins forming a cross, an ‘X’, where he lay in the center. He closes his eyes, hands over his ears, and he tries to forget. He’s all alone now, Only Chirithy remains besides him.

 

“It’s okay, it’s alright..” Chirithy rests on top of him.

 

The light comes as a surprise to him. It was warm like a heartfelt embrace from a lost friend. He opens his eyes unsure of when he had closed them. It was then that he saw his dear friends, first Skuld then Ephemera.  His throat feels dry and his eyes sting bitterly so. Ephemera smiles at him, it was a kind smile tinged at the end with a bit of sadness, but a warm smile nonetheless. Tears fall from his eyes. 

 

**“You came back…?”**

 

Ephemera chuckles while both Skuld and Chirithy smile clearly amused with the idea that they would have abandoned him.  **“Of course, you’re our friend.”** His throat constricts. He bites his lower lip,  **“You... broke our promise...”**

 

This time Ephemera’s smile was sad,  **“I guess I did, but I’m back. And this time I plan on keeping our promise.”** The world was silent as they spoke. Ephemera held his gaze  **“But we meet again.”**

 

He chuckles , **“You’re late…”**

 

Ephemera looks at him sheepishly, **“Yeah, sorry…”** He held out his hand to him and then said,  **“We’ll go together, this time...Ven.”**

 

Ven smiles,  **“Yeah.”** He took his hand and then all the world knew was white.

* * *

 

_ Seven Lights _

_ Thirteen Darkness’ _

_ Three hearts, Three X’s _

_ The Dreamer _

_ The Leader   _

_ And The Savior _

_ Tell us the ending of this twisted dream turned nightmare _

_ It begins with the striking of a clock _

_ And ends with the vow of  friends _

_ Black and White mix to create an eternal unity _

_ Dreams become reality, Darkness becomes light and light becomes darkness _

_ Three turn to one _

_ Seven lights illuminate the sky like the stars above _

_ Thirteen pillars of darkness reach for the light above the skies _

_ It’s not over til this world is no more _

_ Dreams are endless so long as the heart strives on _

_ Darkness and Light know no bounds for neither is better than the other _

**Promises will not be broken by the bloodshed of war**

**Together we’ll go**

**We’ll escape to the world outside**

**See with our own eyes how beautiful the world can be**

**So we’ll take each other’s hands and walk along this starry path**

**No matter the trials we face**

**No matter the pain we will bear**

**No matter the separation we will go through**

**In the end it will all lead us back to one another**

**Our hearts will always be connected**

**No matter what**

**Our bonds will live forever**

_ Black and White mix to form gray _

_ Dreams take form to service the Dreamer _

_ One divides into three _

_ Seven becomes Twenty-one _

_ … _

**And Ven, if it happens that you forget about us again**

**Just know we’ll find you**

**We won’t break our promise to you ever again**

**So even if it takes years promise us you’ll wait, please?**

Wait for me, Ven.

**And Skuld if things start to get scary and you’re unsure just remember**

**You’re only human.**

**You can make mistakes too, but most of all have faith in your choices.**

**Sometimes they’ll be wrong, and sometimes they’ll be right.**

**There’s just no way of knowing, and that’s life.**

Besides, Skuld you throw a really mean Keyblade.

**Ephemera, I still remember how we meet.**

**I still remember a lot of things about you.**

**Your little quirks and flaws.**

**Your abundant curiosity that got us in quite a bit of messes.**

**I remember all of that, and I want you to make us a promise.**

**I’ll wait, but you have to look after yourself for us too.**

**Skuld and I won’t be there and I know you’ll get reckless after a while, but even so you have to stay alive.**

**You have to find us, so I can tell you…**

“Thanks, Ephemera.”

“Huh? For what?”

“Hehe, for everything.”

**...**

_ Let’s meet again in the next life guys.  _

_ Afterall the Story’s just begun hasn’t it? _

**Author's Note:**

> Also I totally ship Ventus with Ephemera and I blame the ending for that. The scene with the Player and Ephemera got me like "LET"S GET MARRIED". X'D
> 
> So yeah, I ship Ephemera with any and all Players. The guy's way too adorable for his own good. Don't hate me for that.


End file.
